1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interface that allows multiple surgical devices to be controlled from an input device, such as a foot pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
Many surgical procedures are performed with multiple instruments. For example, some laparoscopic procedures are performed utilizing a robotic arm system produced by Computer Motion, Inc. of Goleta, Calif. to hold and move an endoscope. The surgeon may also use a laser to cut tissue and an electrocautery device to cauterize the tissue. Each instrument has a unique control panel or foot pedal to operate the device. The surgeon must therefore depress one foot pedal to move the robotic arm and endoscope, depress a different foot pedal to actuate the electrocautery device, and manipulate yet another input device to energize the laser. Operating multiple input devices may distract the surgeon, thereby reducing the efficiency and safety of performing the procedure. It would therefore be desirable to provide an interface that would allow the surgeon to select and control multiple surgical devices from a single input device. Additionally, it is also desirable to provide an interface that would allow the surgeon to mutually exclusively select and control multiple surgical devices from an input device.